Inside Azkaban Prison (2014)
by Youfic
Summary: When Harry is assigned to become a prison guard in order to get information on Lord Voldemort, he'll have to sacrifice something in return. boy/boy slash multi-chapter. (Cancelled)
1. Harry's Assignment S1:1

**Inside Azkaban Prison **

**Disclaimer: I Only Own Plot **

**Chapter One: Harry's Assignment**

* * *

><p>Harry was instructed by Severus and McGonagall to report immediately to Dumbledore's office. As he was making it to his office he began hearing hissing noises behind him. He turned he head to see an empty hallway before continuing on his way. He continued to hear the same hissing until slamming the door shut to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up and waved for Harry to come further. Harry walked steady to his desk sitting down right in front of him. Dumbledore stood up walking over to the pensive turning to Harry.<p>

"Thankyou for coming Harry" He said pulling out a small jar containing pieces of hair. Harry stood up walking over to where Dumbledore was standing examining the tiny hairs. "Professor who do those hairs belong to" Harry questioned watching as Dumbledore placed the hairs inside moving to the side. "Why don't you take a look and find out Harry" Dumbledore said and Harry hesitated before walking over to the pensive placing his hands on it before sinking his head inside. Dumbledore watched on as Harry arms began trembling in utter terror.

Harry pulled out clutching at he heart catching his breath before calming down looking at Dumbledore who was now seated at his desk. Harry walked over to him once again sitting down looking at three newspapers plastered across his desk. "What are those memories Sr." Harry asked reliving the memory of the horrifying events. Dumbledore looked at Harry before standing up walking over to Harry's side. "That was the death of Barty Crouch Sr. Harry". Harry looked at Dumbledore before picking up one of the papers.

"So you think it was his son who killed him" Harry inquired looking over the newspaper. "Precisely, but we don't think it just him who planned it" Dumbledore said pulling out a box that under his desk giving it to Harry who placed the box across his waist. Harry tried opening the box but to no prevail. "It's no use Harry it's magically locked" Dumbledore said and Harry remembered something from the memory. "Is this the box found next to Barty Crouch's Sr. body" Harry said and Dumbledore nodded accurately.

"And you think it was his son who placed it inside his coat" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded taking at note from his beard giving it to Harry. Harry grabbed it opening it up and reading out loud. "_Only the chosen one can open the box and reveal the destiny inside, but in order for the box to be opened a sacrifice of the chosen one must be made to the person responsible locking of the box," _Harry concluded and looked frightened "What does this mean exactly Professor" Harry asked placing the box on Dumbledore's desk standing up.

"Harry you are the only one who can open the box but, it can only be done if you mate with the person who locked the box" Dumbledore said handing over a key. Harry couldn't progress the news that he was the only one who could open the box and only can if you consume a relationship with the person who locked it. "Sir I can't do this I mean we don't even know who locked it" Harry said taking the key from his hand. Dumbledore walked over to Harry grabbing his shoulders "I know this is hard Harry but you're the only one who can do this" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded looking down at the key that was placed it his hands. "What is this key for" Harry asked and Dumbledore pulled out a card also giving it to Harry along with another note. "It's the key to Barty Crouch Jr's room at Azkaban" Dumbledore said and Harry held the key tighter in his hand standing up. "Why does he have a room and not a cell Sr." Harry said and Dumbledore said nothing but "Be careful Harry and be strong" living Harry on his way to Azkaban.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter.<strong>

**Next Chapter-Welcome to Azkaban Part 1**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow every chapter **


	2. Welcome to Azkaban Part 1 S1:2

**Inside Azkaban Prison **

**Disclaimer: I Only Own Plot **

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Azkaban Part 1**

* * *

><p>Harry gave one more look towards the professor before waving his wand. Moments later he was at the bridge that led to the Prison entrance. As he moved closer a small gasp was heard from his mouth upon noticing how thin and shallow the bridge was. To make the situation more complicated below the bridge was a flaming pit of fire and skeleton bones. Harry gulped once before grabbing both handles of the bridge and began making his way across. As he was on his way the hissing sounds were once again being heard.<p>

Harry ignored the sounds still waking when a spell nearly hit him causing a small fire. Harry jumped back shocked and swirled around and saw Lord Voldemort with Nagini at his side. Harry ducked in time just as the killing curse was thrown his way. Lord Voldemort let out a smirk before pointing his wand towards the bridge causing the bridge to form ice. Harry eye widen as the ice began making its way towards him. He turned and started running the opposite direction watching as pieces of the bridge fell into the fire.

Harry was just across when the ice caught up to him trapping his legs. "Now Nagini" Voldemort whispered and watched as the snake made its way tho the trapped wizard. Harry reached into his bag frantically tying to find his wand. He found it under a spell book pulling it out and aiming towards the snake. Voldemort saw this and amid his wand towards Harry's wand and whispered a spell destroying Harry's wand. Harry jumped at the pain his arms screaming in agony. Harry came out of the pain and saw the snake approaching quickly

Just as the snake was about to aim for Harry's face a familiar yell was heard from the distance. Harry turned his head and saw Sirius flying towards him. Sirius made it to Harry's height grabbing his hand pulling it as he grabbed his wand from his pocket aiming it towards the ice melting and freeing Harry's legs pulling onto his broom. Harry grabbed onto Sirius' waist accidentally moving his hand down to low feeling his godfather's erection. "A little to low cub" Sirius said and Harry jumped back shocked. "Sorry" Harry said looking down at Lord Voldemort and Nagini departing just as the bridge collapsing.

Harry and Sirius made it to the ground inside the Prison walls surrounded by wizards and witches staring knowing and hatefully towards them both. Harry looked frightened but didn't show it and just walked towards to prison guards as he watched Sirius sneak away silently before coming behind one guard tapping slightly on his shoulders. The guard turned showing that one eye was far out than normal. Harry cringed at the sight pulling out a piece of paper given to him by Dumbledore. The guard looked down at him his mouth dripping venom.

"Harry Potter I presume" The guard said and Harry nodded handing the guard the paper given to him. The guard exclaimed it before looking back at Harry. "Follow me Mr. Potter and stay close" He said and Harry began following him watching the prisoners looking at him with utter hate. Harry's heart quickened as he and the guard made it to a long and mysterious tunnel. On the wall was blood and on the ground were body parts. Harry walked faster behind the guard stopping alongside the guard once they made it in front of a large door.

The guard pulled out a chain of keys picking the one more obviously seen. He shocked the key into the lock opening the door. Inside Harry saw a man staring blankly towards a wall before turning around once noticing the presence of human beings. The guard whispered good luck before shoving Harry inside shutting the door locking it. Harry gulped moving towards the wall far away from him. The man stood up and made his way towards him grabbing his waist...

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow<strong>

**Next Chapter-Welcome to Azkaban Part 2**


End file.
